


Wanna Mafia

by il_the_eel



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Modern AU, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/il_the_eel/pseuds/il_the_eel
Summary: Seongwoo spun around in his chair and faced an assailant in a suit and blond hair, and he automatically swung his fist at the man’s face while grabbing at the hand with the gun in it. Suprisingly, his stalker showed no resistance, letting Seongwoo pin him against the counter in a rather compromising position.“Hey there.” The man winked cheerfully. “Don’t recognize me?”"Daniel!"A real time alternative universe which the Wanna One members get into mafia shenanigans.(no ships yet but will add according to suggestion)





	Wanna Mafia

Surveillance Report #121

 

Subject: HITE BEER MAYHEM

 

Report by: Agent M

 

An incident at HITE EXTRA COLD plant involving robbery and property damage occurred last night. The anonymous sources were workers of the plant. Security of the plant was disabled and online databases hacked by a user named “psychotic_ laugh”. Several hundred thousand dollars were stolen, along with thousands gallons of beer, and a fire destroyed several rooms. While there is no direct evidence of involvement, it is highly likely that the mafia WANNA ONE assisted the break in.

 

* * *

 

 Seongwoo was back in HANONME bar. It was rather early in the morning, but he was planning to enjoy his day off of work as much as possible. As he casually sipped a drink, a small vodka, the door swung open, letting in a puff of warm air into the well air conditioned bar.

 

The nearly inaudible click of a gun’s safety sliding off made Seongwoo put down his drink. Careful cat-like steps drew closer to his chair. He tensed, knowing that he didn’t have enough room to draw his gun and confront the person behind him. The man behind him paused. Suddenly, Seongwoo spun around in his chair, coming face to face with an assailant in a suit and blond hair, and he automatically swung his fist at the man’s face while grabbing at the gun with his other hand. Suprisingly, his stalker showed no resistance, letting Seongwoo pin him against the counter in a rather compromising position.

 

“Hey there.” The man said cheerfully. “Don’t recognize me?”

 

Blond hair.

 

“Daniel!” Seongwoo’s normally stoic and handsome face melted into something between horror and amusement. Horrified amusement.

 

“Care to buy me a drink? To make up for, you know” Daniel paused. “This?”

 

Someone in the back wolf whistled.

 

-

 

Both of them were sitting on the stools, Daniel with a large, pink margarita with an umbrella in it and Seongwoo on his eleventh shot of vodka. Among all of the Wanna One mafia members, the two had the highest alcohol tolerance, probably because they tried to outdrink each other all the time. There was also Jaehwan, but he always won drinking competitions out of desperation, not skill.

 

“It’s Emperor Minhyun’s birthday tomorrow” Seongwoo murmured into his glass, not intoxicated yet but well on his way.

 

“Indeed,” Daniel mused. “We should get him a birthday gift. Does alcohol sound good? How about this Sexy Baby, Oh My Lady margarita? Why did you order this for me anyway?”

 

“One,” Seongwoo held up a finger, “I just told the bartender ‘anything appropriate for my friend’s situation’.” The bartender caught an earful of their conversation and snickered. “Two,” he brought another finger up, “alcohol sounds great for Minhyun, but definitely not your pink horror there.”

 

Daniel shot the bartender a look while Seongwoo leaned in and whispered, “There’s this new brewery down the street. Jaehwan’s been waiting for ages to get into their computer system since they have this new firewall he wanted to test his code against.”

 

“So why didn’t he do it as soon as they opened shop here?”

 

“Apparently Minhyun wanted us to lay low for a while, seeing we’re even newer than the beer plant.”

 

Daniel smirked. “How unfortunate it is that Minhyun is out of town. That leaves Jisung in charge. How fun.“

 

Seongwoo drew his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed everyone’s favorite medic and mom Jisung’s number.

 

“Hey,” he blurts automatically, not even waiting for Jisung to acknowledge him. “Can you send a van and Sungwoon down to the Hite Extra Cold brewery across the street?”

 

The voice on the other end sighed. He could almost see Jisung’s disapproving frown. “Why do I feel like this is kind of a bad idea. You do realize Minhyun told us to lie low for a while until he got back.”

 

“Don’t worry, it’s not like I’m asking Jaehwan to hack North Korea.” Seongwoo was about to add on, but Jisung groaned loudly while Daniel dissolved into laughter, spilling the hideously pink margarita all over the counter. It took both Woojin and Jaehwan working overtime for two weeks in the supercomputer center they hacked into, er, borrowed to patch up Jaehwan’s North Korea expedition.

 

“Come on,” Seongwoo pleaded, “it’ll be neat and quick. Just tell Sungwoon to bring something to break down doors with. And make sure the getaway driver doesn’t consume SUPER HOT energy drink.”

 

-

 

Daniel and Seongwoo were in the parking lot of the Hite Beer Brewery, standing in the corner that was a blind spot for the security camera. Both hitmen put in their earpieces, cringing when a psychotic laugh greeted them.

 

“The~ main~ vocal~ is~ here~” came a singing voice. “I only kicked Woojin out of computer Hollywood because he’s a minor and I wanted to test the firewall without satoori accented swearing in the background. Also, don’t worry about hiding in the corner, I already fixed the cameras.”

 

Both sighed as a white car pulled up into the lot. The tinted window rolled down to reveal an uneasy Jisung.

  
“Where’s Jihoon?” Daniel glanced into the car and searching for their usual getaway driver.  


“I told him to go get ice cream with Woojin and not to worry about anything. Also I volunteered to drive because you two probably had something to drink and need a babysitter to make sure you get home in one piece.”

 

The back door of the van opened and the weapons expert Sungwoon jumped out with a small pistol and a tool belt. Seongwoo frowned. “Didn’t I tell you to bring something to break down a door with?”

 

“Don’t worry, we have your thick skull. That should work, right?”

 

Jisung shot the younger mafia members a disapproving glance, rolled up the window and drove off.

 

The three marched up to a small door marked SERVICE and Sungwoon pulled some paperclips out of his tool belt. He began to pick the door while Seongwoo and Daniel wandered around lazily. The door clicked and Sungwoon montioned them over. The three piled in and began climbing up a cramped staircase. The door swung shut and a lock clicked.

 

Somewhere in the lot, a puzzled employee wondered if the janitor cloned himself two times and got different haircuts.

 

-

 

The three mafia members ended up in a large room filled with vats. Large metal caskets probably full of alcohol. They were all lined up neatly, in a hundred or so rows. Workers in blue uniforms trudged up and down the rows, monitoring several panels and checking for imperfections in the brewing process.

 

The three stayed out of sight, slinking around the room. Seongwoo leaned against a smaller tank of beer while Daniel whispered “I’m a rap star” and Sungwoon rolled his eyes.

 

“We might as well take this one, since you already fingerprinted it,” Sungwoon sighed. “Unless you still want to get the stuff in the cans?” Seongwoo smiled apologetically.

 

“I think it’s fine,” said Jaehwan through their earpieces. “I hacked into the security system and discovered via camera that there are empty tanks in the back rooms, just replace it with one of those and sneak off.”

 

“You do realize,” an amused Daniel interjected, “that the smallest tank is too big to fit into Jisung’s car.”

 

“I know” came the smug reply from Jaehwan. Daniel had a rising suspicion that Jisung was told to wander around for the next five hours while Daehwi was helping Jinyoung steal an eighteen wheeler.

 

“Baejin is getting you punks an upgraded ride.” Jaehwan paused, a bit of nervousness entering his voice “I’m stalling Jisung so he doesn’t find out about this and,” Jaehwan paused again. There was a clicking sound in the background. “The security system is disabled so it shouldn’t be too difficult to get out.” The breathing on the end grew a bit panicked. “I trust that you are smart enough t-to, uh” he muttered something inaudibly“get some distraction in while I go deal with--” He was suddenly cute off as someone screamed “WELCOME TO MY HOLLYWOOD” in the background. The line suddenly faded to static.

 

Something was going on in Hollywood, otherwise known as the hackers’ bachelor pad. It was an awfully bad time for Woojin to come in and beat up Jaehwan.

 

Seongwoo and Sungwoon groaned in unison. The turned around to the sudden sound of a body hitting the ground. A plant worker actually. Daniel was standing over the worker, a mildly concerned expression on his face. “Come on,” he said quietly. He grabbed the worker’s rolling cart and motioned for Sungwoon to help him. Seongwoo stood near the aisle, ready to take down another surprise employee.

 

“You know, it would’ve been a good idea if you asked Jaehwan how we would get the tank out of the room before he got attacked,” Sungwoon offered unhelpfully while Daniel grunted, struggling to move the vat from its metal stand onto the cart. They disconnected some wires and tubes while Seongwoo paced back and forth.

 

Daniel pointed at the emergency exits around the room. “We can get Minhyun’s birthday present out the doors since we probably can’t drag the tank back up the service stairs. The only problem is that the emergency exits would cause the fire alarms to go off.”

 

“A distraction would be nice,” Seongwoo mused. There was a spark in his eye, and he suddenly pushed the cart to Daniel. “You get this out of here. I’ll catch up in a sec.”

 

“Wait…” Sungwoon pleaded, already too late. The man had already dashed off to the front of them room. Ong Seongwoo was almost as bad as Noh Taehyun.

 

His earpiece crackled to life, a familiar satoori accented voice on the other end. “Can you call Seongwoo off? I don’t think Minhyun would like this place to be set on fire.” Perhaps it was a bit too late, as Sungwoon already lost the hitman. Oops.

 

Seongwoo snuck up to the front of the room where there was a large container labeled ETHANOL, FLAMMABLE, DANGER. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and a small bit of fluff from his suit pocket. He lit the small hairball that his suit coughed up and tossed it in the container.

 

Soon enough, tall flames began to lick at the sider of the container. Sensing smoke, the sprinkler system went off, causing absolute mayhem. As water rained down, workers screamed, running around the cavernous room like chickens that had recently been beheaded, and fire alarms blared their loud, two tone drone. As the workers streamed out the exits, Seongwoo spotted the two other members shoving the cart and themselves through a less crowded back door.

 

The daylight almost blinded Daniel as he pushed the cart outside. It looked as if Jinyoung had been held up. Sungwoon glanced around, spotting a white van labeled BAKERY driving into the lot. He looked at Daniel and nodded.

 

A minute later, the two were burning rubber back to headquarters, an unconscious bakery boy named Kenta and large tank of Hite Extra Cold beer safe in the back.

 

-

 

Seongwoo walked across the street back to the bar. He shrugged off his dripping jacket and asked for another vodka. As he sat down, the man beside him said, “Put it on my tab.”

 

“So Seongwoo,” sighed an irritated Minhyun. “Have a nice shower? I hope you can explain the flaming mess across the street, Jaehwan being bound and gagged in a closet in Hollywood, Baejin crashing an eighteen wheeler and an innocent bakery boy being kidnapped by Ha Sungwoon and Kang Daniel.”

 

Seongwoo smiled nervously. “We were trying to get you a birthday present.”

**Author's Note:**

> A small side project that spawned out of boredom. Updates (tentatively) weekly. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for daily reports of mafia activity.
> 
> https://wannaonemafia.tumblr.com/


End file.
